


We're a family now, right?

by Miss_Hiraya



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Fluff, M/M, Mamakoto!, Papasuke!, cop!Sousuke, fireman!makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Hiraya/pseuds/Miss_Hiraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They both know what they were doing and what they were getting themselves to. And it would be hard. Neither of them were prepared for parenthood. But Sousuke had no doubts about their decision."</p>
<p>-There's a large fire accident Makoto and Sousuke had to respond, and suddenly fate has its own way of bringing a blessing to their happy home despite the tragic event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're a family now, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Papasuke and Mamakoto, my love for this fandom eventually pushed me to make an account and make this (noob) story. 
> 
> I warn you though, I this is unbetaed, and my writing skills are not exceptional. This contains typos and grammatical errors and noob-ness.

A sound of a strangled sob and whimper has had the household waking up in ungodly hours. A shuffle in the sheets, a hand grasping for something one could never know what exactly it is- a series of faint murmurs beneath the broken voice and slipping tears.

Sousuke didn't want anything else in the world right now but have his sleep after a tiring day after work, but with his teal eyes opening to a bundle under his arms, he realized getting sleep was not as important now. He couldn't possibly sleep while his heart breaks over again to the sight of an innocent child defenseless in his nightmare-induced sleep.

The hand continued to struggle, as if finding and grasping reality between the two muscled bodies beside him. A pitched voice broke into whispers, calling out for something, someone.

Sousuke was never the one good with kids, let alone traumatized ones who lost their parents in raging fire at such a tender age. He didn't know what to do when he started crying and sobbing relentlessly, didn't know how stop the trembling, didn't know what words he'll whisper to calm him down. Honestly, the first time he was in this situation (five days ago), he was dumbfounded and helpless just as the little kid was.

But a soft, gentle hand that belonged to his green-eyed husband, reached out and pulled himself closer. A kind voice slipped through the dead of the night that seeped through the cracks of tension building in the air. It whispered a wordless comfort, as the arms bound itself around the little boy's chest, while he was encased by a firm but warm figure as if saying- _I'm here, I'll protect you_. Sousuke saw Makoto shifting closer, eyes still closed but eyebrows slightly crinkling with worry but at the same time protectiveness over the little angel who recently got and changed their lives completely.

Sousuke let himself be drawn by two stubby hands that reached to his collar as the sobs faded little by little as if those hands finally grasped the reality it was searching for. He let his own heart melt at the sight of Makoto laying a loving and protective embrace over Hina-kun like a mother would,

_A mother._

and let his own soul be captured into those stubby little hands like a lifeline, like a father would.

_A father._

The way those words roll in his head filled his heart with warmth. He did never imagined himself in this state; he was already happy and contented with him and Makoto sharing their little home taking care of each other and loving each other until they die old. That itself was the only thing he wished for, and was eternally grateful for it being granted.

He couldn't ask for more. And yet, he never found the right reason to be deserving this _much_ blessing.

Hina-kun was a kid whom he and Makoto almost gave their lives to save in a raging fire accident that claimed his mother's life. He could remember the dying amber reflected in her orbs, half of herself was stuck and beyond saving, but despite that she cried not for her slow and painful death, but for her wanting her son to live. She smiled despite flames and smoke breathing in her lungs, and pleaded to the kind fireman and police man to let her son live for he was still three years old and he was all she ever had. That smile had haunted Sousuke in between moments, heart aching at the fact that he let another civilian die in front of him. That smile also caused the soft-hearted fireman to almost break down right then and there, but no, he had to remind the other, that the building was fast collapsing as well and they did not have enough time to crumble before a mother's desperate plea.

Everything came swirling fast and hazy and it's gray and black that he saw before consciousness finally left them. Sousuke was the first to wake up in a hospital and immediately searched for his other half, and the kid. He couldn't forget about the young boy.

It took no verbal discussion between him and Makoto. They both know what they were doing and what they were getting themselves to. And it would be hard. Neither of them were prepared for parenthood. But Sousuke had no doubts about their decision, and he would get in trouble for this because he was never good with kids but--

"Pa..pa"

Did he hear that right? Did Hinata.. Really said that? Was the boy sleeptalking? But from all they know, his father was dead before he was born. Hinata, as if reading the older man's thoughts, unconsciously tugged the collar closely as he buried his nose to the other's chest. And god knows how Sousuke's heart skipped a beat at that. It was so easy how Hinata made his way to fit in their lives. It was so easy how he brightened up their home in a way they both didn't know it could be.

Sousuke smiled, he could cry happy if he was like Rin who gets affected by little romantic gestures. But he smiled, stared at Makoto's angelic face buried in little Hinata's chocolate locks as they both slept peacefully, and then pushed the covers close.

Makoto isn't the only person he holds dear to his heart now. Makoto isn't the only one he'll shower with all his love, and protect with his life now. Sousuke doesn't mind that. In fact...

 

In fact, "Thank you.." he murmured as soft as a whisper, kissing his partner's forehead, full of love, and Hinata's tiny one, full of gratefulness and affection. He brought his sturdy arms to wrap around his family as he finally closed his eyes to a wonderful sleep.

* * *

 

_"... Sou?.."_

_"... Hmm?" a soft voice replied with his own name being called. They knew the questions, a lot of them hanging heavy and thick in the air. Makoto paused a bit, not sure where to start, his brows furrowing. Sousuke smiled as he held the equally big hand on his lap, "We'll work our way together, no, the three of us will.. We're a family now, right?"_

_Olive green eyes lit up, a sweet smile on his lips, and it always took Sousuke's breath away, "Yes."_

_".. I'll be Papasuke, and you'll be Mamakoto. Hina-kun will be our handsome and charming son. Isn't that wonderful?" The taller man brought himself closer to place his chin on Makoto's curve of the neck, chuckling lightly at the perfect response of the other blushing in beautiful red. "S-Sou!"_

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? I'll be happy to hear from you guys!


End file.
